Increasingly, entertainment devices use an authentication process to grant people access to the device. Further, entertainment services provided by the device may also require user authentication. Devices, such as game consoles, digital video recorders (DVR), and televisions, will present content, such as movies and songs, which originates on an online entertainment service.